megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SeventhEvening
Welcome I started this Wikia with the intention of shedding as much light on this great series as possible. The problem primarily is that because so many of the older games were only released in Japan, there is scant information on them. As frustrating as it may be that some articles here are only slightly altered from their Wikipedia versions, bear in mind that this is just a start. As time passes, I am certain that more information will see the light elsewhere on the net. Our job here, of course, is to find it all! (Unless the renewed popularity which Persona 3 has brought the series in the U.S. doesn't see the entire back catalogue being re-released!) Your help is appreciated and...Welcome aboard! icy 21:16, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Okay, I have granted you sysop rights, 'cause I'm thinking you're pretty serious about this. Call it a gut instinct. Congratulations! This should make things easier for you to edit. Please, don't abuse this right and thanks again for the work. By the way, I am away most of the time (just typical for a founder, right?). I usually work on the Capcom Database Wikia, since this is my current passion. icy 22:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) The Fine Line Between Respect for the Source and the Newcomers Hmm. Well, over at Capcom Wiki, there was someone helping who decided to name the characters from Rival Schools with their full Japanese names, and I mean full, such as Inabata Inuwatanabe or whatever. How I always feel (and this is merely an opinion) that the Japanese have their own Wikis, don't they? Our wikis are primarily for English-speaking knowledge seekers. Therefore, I went and shortened the Rival Schools character's name to just Inabata (barring that there was no other character with the same name, to avoid confusion). I realize that this is a headscratcher, but make the best judgment you can. Just keep in mind that this wiki is used as a resource for others (not a personal or biased thing), and that when users wish to look up a character by the name they are known by, they can find them with ease. Good luck, and keep up the great work! You are doing good stuff. icy 21:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) List of... I think we'll want to keep the List of articles after all. Expecially for Personae since they traverse so many games. I'll edit the templates to point there instead. I was just thinking that it would be a little hard to differentiate what persona was part of what game from which arcana without these List of..., you know? So, if you want to un-delete the Devil Summoner one, you might as well... May have to rename it to include the games full title though. Awesome work, by the way, even if they're stubs you are spectacular! Akkilmar 18:59, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem, I'll go ahead an un-delete it. If we want to move it to a page with the full game name, it's no problem. Those lists are currently not connected with anything. I'm hoping to go through and improve a bunch of the more notable Personae. Especially Lucifer. His page is going to be a huge mess like Jack Frost. In FES they even renamed him, and then introduced a new persona called Lucifer. Ugh.... SeventhEvening 20:11, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, I didn't expect two Lucifers for the same game. I'll try to help out as much as I can when I'm not maing templates. They're easy to make anyway, since I can pretty much mass-produce them. Like I said, I'll change the links in the templates to point to the List of... pages instead of the categories since the information is easier to read on the pages you made. It'll be easy. Akkilmar 20:24, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe we should have both. My lists are useful if you're looking for something by arcana or strength (They're roughly organized by level under each arcana), but the categories make it easy to find something alphabetically. You have that section of "Archives", we might be able to add a "Lists" below that. Then we can have series specific lists down there of whatever we make lists off. Such as that Marebito page that's more or less just a list. I don't know, what do you think? Also, I might be a bit slow on the editing. I just got FES, and my work has gotten much busier, but I'll still make sure I get stuff done. SeventhEvening 21:17, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I plan on redesigning the navigation templates when I get the chance, so I'll add the Lists and categories if possible. For right now I've altered all of the current templates to point to the lists and I've already made sure that the two you made are properly linked up and named. ^_~ I've spent a fair amount of time this week just categorizing things and organizing, and I'm pretty sure I've got most of it down now. Let me know if you have any questions about how to categorize something if you're not sure. ::::Anyway, for now just the Lists will suffice, I think. I'll work out a design that incorporates both, like I said, and we'll be set for organization. For now I'm going to take a break from the meat of the wiki and screw around with the userboxes I started. I don't know about you, but I lie them, so I'd like to make templates of them and pretty them up so anyone else can use them as well. What do you think? Akkilmar 02:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool. I don't think I have any questions about categorizing. Unless I'm doing it all wrong, then I might need a few pointers. As far as the userboxes, I think they're pretty cool. If you make a template of them, I'd love to use it. SeventhEvening 07:32, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Aegis/Aigis Apologies. I really didn't know about the directive of using Japanese names instead of English. But...this is pretty confusing...I mean, the language of the wiki is English, but on game elements we use the Japanese ones - why? I think we should stick with using official English versions UNLESS a game or anything of the series is only found in Japan, in which case we should refer to their Japanese version name. Furthermore to focus on the spelling of Aegis and Aigis, the general kana for the word Aegis is イージス (Iijisu), the kana for Aigis, as the Japanese game gives it, is アイギス (Aigisu) - you can check the Japanese Wikipedia on the word. Perhaps there is a reason why they changed it to Aigis - perhaps to signify the word Ai - love, but that's just my guess and I have no source. But still, the English word "Aegis" to my knowledge, does not appear in-game at all, so "Aegis is known as Aegis in the Japanese version" statement is moot - that is unless you can give me an in-game citation like the Japanese dialog or some such OR a Japanese Persona 3 official publication on them. Apologies. I'm a bit nitpicky on these things - ever since I joined Wikipedia and learned about the importance of sources . Bluer 12:01, 27 June 2008 (UTC)